


Turning Savage

by martiansonmars



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Character Interpretation, F/M, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martiansonmars/pseuds/martiansonmars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's POV as he is shot by the Night Howler serum and begins to go savage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Savage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr under martians-are-pretty.

He is hit by a whiff of blue berries. It smells like extra green grass and the sun beating down on his face. Like his paws sinking into soft dirt after it rains. His eyes dilate. 

Assistant Mayor – Mayor – Bellwether has dropped them inside a pot to boil. Fox and bunny stew. Not that there will be much left of Judy to sample once he has had his way with her. He sees her pink nose twitch; he lunges. 

His teeth clash like iron, sink into something soft… deer. A stuffed deer. He groans inwardly. He’ll be picking cotton from his teeth later. 

If he stops for just a second he can hear her. Her heart is pounding like thunder, and not just because she has made an entire lap around the perimeter of the bowl. “Oh Nick,”

Gotcha. 

He sees himself in her eyes, eyes that open and close just milliseconds apart. He can hear her warm blood pumping through her heart, so engorged it could pop like a balloon at any moment. It would be so easy to nudge open the collar of her shirt and press his nose flat against her throat. Hell, it would probably be better for the effect if he just went for it and tore apart the worn flannel with his teeth.

In that moment he can hardly hear her over himself. His throat is rumbling like a car motor, foam dribbling from his teeth. Killing her will be easy, insultingly easy. Just sink his knife teeth into her scrawny neck ––

She shrieks. 

“Blegh!” His breathing slows. Her eyes wink back at him like little amethysts. “Blood, blood, blooooood! And… death!” She flops back against the fake rocks, arm cradling her head, tongue peeking over her bottom lip.

He swishes his mouth around (there’s a hair caught in his teeth). Grins. “Alright, you know you’re milking it.” He feels airy and light. She’s safe. They’re both safe. Even as things start speeding up she remains at his side, able to shift between a calm explanation of the events that have transpired and gently reassuring him with fluidic ease.

“It’s alright, Nick. You didn’t hurt me.” She tells him for the hundredth time. She hasn’t stopped smiling at him since the ZPD brought out the obligatory blankets and coffee for distressed victims. 

“Yeah, I know. I just –“

She peels a badge shaped sticker from the wax paper and pastes it to his shirt pocket. “We make a good team.” 

The gold paper winks at him. He relaxes. Slips back into his regular self. “Yeah, we do.” The police academy will be a piece of cake from here.


End file.
